closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
MTV Production Development/Summary
'MTV Studios' (1991-1992) Logo: On a swirling background with blue water droplets (from the intro of the program) we see the MTV logo in gradient red and TV in white with MUSIC TELEVISION also in white beneath. The logo zooms forward slowly and tilts to the right. FX/SFX: The background animation, the animation of the MTV logo. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extinct. Seen on Liquid Television. Editor's Note: None. 'MTV Productions' 1st Logo (1993-1995) Logo: It's a shortened version of the MTV Home Video logo of the era, but "PRODUCTIONS" appears below instead. FX/SFX: Same as the MTV Home Video logo of the era. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extinct. Seen on'' The Jon Stewart Show''. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1997-1998) Logo: A still version of the film counterpart logo, except with "in association with" appearing below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the end theme. Availability: Seen on three short-lived shows, Hitz ''on UPN, ''Jenny ''on NBC and ''Three ''on The WB. Editor's Note: None. 'MTV Networks International' 1st Logo (2002-2004) Logo: We see the MTV logo on a light blue background, the VH1 logo on a dark pink background, and the Nickelodeon logo (the robot logo) on a blue background. We see ''MTV NETWORKS at the top and INTERNATIONAL at the bottom. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extinct. It's only seen on Yakkity Yak, which last aired in 2007. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (2006) Logo: Inside of what appears to be a containment center, it slowly zooms out. On the bottom of the screen, there are logos for all of the international channels at the time in white (MTV, Nickelodeon, TMF, VH1, TV Land, Spike, GameOne, VIVA, Comedy Central, Logo andParamount Comedy). Then large polygonal spikes form the text "MTV NETWORKS''' INTERNATIONAL", with the former yellow, closer to the screen and turned to to left, as well as being stacked up, and the latter being white and facing the left, behind the text. FX/SFX: The text forming. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show or a drawn out flute note that ends in some funky beat, with glitchy noises playing when the text is formed. Availability: Rare. It was seen on a few SpongeBob SquarePants episodes in the UK. Its also seen on a demo reel. Editor's Note: None. '''MTV Series Entertainment (2005-2007) Logo: Just the words "MTV SERIES ENTERTAINMENT" improvised in the credits. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extinct. It's only seen on'' Yo' Momma''. Editor's Note: None. 'MTV Production Development' (2004- ) Logo: On a grass field with shadows of people standing and one microphone among them, the MTV logo appears in the center. Then, the stenciled text "Production" appears below it, then "Development" below it as well. All the text is white, imposed over the picture. A copyright stamp appears below. Variants: *On Teen Wolf, the logo is shortened to one tenth of the second. *Sometimes, the logo is still. *There a version where it takes place on a beach, with waves crashing into the sand, note the chirps are absent *Sometime around 2010, the logo was updated to have the 2010 MTV logo (the one with music television removed) FX/SFX: The text appearing and the shadows moving. Music/Sounds: A synth theme with many chirps, or the ending theme of the show. Availability: Currently seen on MTV-produced TV shows. Editor's Note: None.